La respuesta deseada
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Post-series. Nathan/Antonio. Antonio no sabe porqué, pero a Nathan se le ha metido en la cabeza la idea de adoptar. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿A su edad? ¿Serán siquiera buenos padres? Estas preguntas lo atormentan y como siempre, sólo su mejor amigo, Kotetsu, le ayudará a resolver la cuestión.


**Claim: **Nathan Seymour/Antonio López.  
**Notas: **Post-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Tabla de retos: **Abecedario.  
**Tema: **95. Zoológico.

* * *

**La respuesta deseada.**

Antonio observa el fondo de su vaso, como si quisiera ahogarse en el líquido de color ambarino. Tiene la cabeza un poco atontada y se mueve como un metrónomo cada cierto tiempo, conforme el alcohol va rellenando sus reservas de combustible. No lleva la cuenta de cuántas veces se ha sentido tan desdichado, tan frustrado y enojado a la vez, lo único que sabe es que en cada ocasión se siente impotente y absurdo, tanto que no puede ver una salida a sus problemas —sea una mala semana en el ranking de los héroes o una reprimenda por haber roto propiedad pública—, tanto que las luces a su alrededor, las voces felices de los ebrios a su lado y las diversiones baratas del bar le son ajenas, pertenecientes a un mundo de intensa felicidad.

Es un peso difícil de soportar y por eso siempre se encuentra mirando al fondo de su vaso, un gesto típico que indica el grado de depresión en el que se encuentra para todo aquél buen observador, que en este caso resulta ser Kotetsu, a quien ha citado sin motivo aparente después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

—¿Qué tienes, viejo? —pregunta el hombre, que parece ebrio pero ofrece una imagen totalmente distinta, un ebrio lleno de energía, de vigor, casi joven aunque se igualan en años, tan diferente de la figura de Antonio, encorvada y pesarosa, típico estereotipo de un hombre melancólico ahogando sus penas en alcohol. Además, las palabras de Kotetsu lo han herido, le han recordado porqué se siente tan desdichado.

—Viejo, eso es precisamente —se voltea a mirarlo con ojos perdidos, desenfocados. Luego golpea la barra para indicar que necesita otro trago.

—Vamos, vamos, es sólo un decir —Kotetsu todavía no está tan achispado como para no darse cuenta del semblante de su amigo y trata de reconfortarlo dándole unas amistosas palmaditas en la espalda—. Si tú estás viejo, ¡imaginate yo! —empieza a reír de manera afable, pero su intento no rinde ningún fruto, Antonio sigue teniendo el semblante oscuro, como un día tormentoso que no augura nada bueno—. ¿Estás bien?

—No —confiesa el hombretón, dándole un rápido trago a su bebida. La calidez que siente en la garganta lo hace sentir un poco más confiado, menos triste. Kotetsu está a punto de abrir los labios para preguntarle nuevamente qué le pasa, pero Antonio se adelanta a él y se lo confiesa todo—. Nathan quiere adoptar.

—¿Qué? —por supuesto, ésta no es la respuesta que Antonio desea escuchar, ese tono sorprendido y casi alarmado de Kotetsu, pero es muy tarde para que éste rectifique, aún cuando vuelve a ser todo sonrisas y palabras de felicitación.

—¿Lo ves? Incluso tú piensas que es un disparate —Antonio ya no quiere continuar con la conversación, no ahora que ha obtenido la respuesta esperada, la desaprobación de una idea que hasta a él le parece una locura.

—No, lo siento, me ha sorprendido, eso es todo —como para mostrarse solidario, Kotetsu le da un largo trago a su cerveza, que espera no se le suba tan rápido a la cabeza, pues tiene que hacer de confidente para su mejor amigo y es mejor hacerlo cuando uno no está tan borracho—. Pensé que a Nathan no le gustaban los niños.

—Yo también —suspira Antonio—, pero se le ha metido en la cabeza la idea.

—Hmmm —reflexiona Kotetsu, que parece entrever un poco más en las palabras de Antonio—. Tú no quieres adoptar —es más una afirmación que una pregunta y sabe que ha dado en el clavo cuando Antonio desvía la mirada, incómodo.

—Es una locura —se suelta a decir de pronto el otro, como si hubiera guardado esas palabras y ya no pudiera soportarlo más—. Somos demasiado grandes, Kotetsu. Somos hombres además. Se lo he dicho un sinfín de veces, que es imposible que criemos a un niño nosotros, porque además tenemos el trabajo y ninguno de los dos sabe nada sobre bebés. Se lo he dicho pero no me escucha, se pone terco sobre el tema, nos hemos peleado en más de una vez. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Que le diga que sí, cuando adoptar, cuando criar a un niño no es fácil?

—Entiendo tu punto —Kotetsu coloca su mano izquierda sobre su hombro, inundado de pronto de recuerdos—. Cuando la gente se enoja puede ser muy persuasiva —asiente una y otra vez, con la imagen de Tomoe bajo sus párpados, la manera en la que ponía los brazos en jarras y lo fulminaba con la mirada cuando algo no le parecía. Kaede también, tan similar a su madre, incluso en el ceño fruncido. Y por último Barnaby, cuya fría cólera le es difícil soportar—. También entiendo lo que dices. Pero, Antonio, ¿tú no quieres adoptar porque no quieres ser padre o por lo que me dijiste antes?

—Quiero hijos —confiesa en voz baja y sabe que se debe más al alcohol que a otra cosa, pues de otro modo se habría quedado callado—, pero no me siento capaz de cuidarlos. Es mucha responsabilidad para alguien de mi edad, que ni siquiera puede afrontar sus peleas con su pareja. No sé, Kotetsu. Tengo miedo. Ésa es la verdad.

—Bueno, ser padre puede ser asustante —afirma el castaño, cuyo vaso se ha quedado vacío pero que no hace intento de rellenarlo. Hay una extraña claridad en sus ideas, alimentadas por los recuerdos de Kaede, el embarazo de Tomoe, los escasos pero preciosos años en que vio a su hija crecer y como ésta, aún sin su ayuda, se ha convertido en toda una señorita—. Pero Antonio, creo que puedes hacerlo. Nathan también. Sí, será difícil, pero no creo que no estén capacitados para hacerlo. Nadie nace capacitado, ¿sabes? Hay que aprender del modo difícil. Tener peleas, cambiar pañales, soportar accidentes, todo eso, je.

—Entonces, ¿crees que pueda ser un buen padre? —Antonio se voltea a verlo, un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos castaños, que hasta hace pocos segundos parecían apagados, profundos pozos de oscuridad.

—No lo sé —admite sinceramente Kotetsu—, creo que sí. Pero tendrías que averigüarlo.

Averigüarlo, suena difícil, una elección que no se puede deshacer, pues no puede devolver al pequeño una vez se lo hayan entregado, pero está dispuesto a intentarlo, cree. Está dispuesto a tratar.

.

A Antonio aún le parece extraño ver a Nathan tan entusiasmado con la idea de los hijos, recuerda claramente el incidente con la hija del alcalde, aquella que Pao-Lin salvó en una ocasión. Recuerda su ceño fruncido, la manera en que rápidamente se la entregó a alguien más en cuanto comenzó a llorar, la poca paciencia exhibida que no sabe dónde ha quedado o por qué ha sucedido tan súbito cambio. Sin embargo, no se lo menciona, ya han tenido suficientes peleas en el último par de meses y cree que haberle dicho que no tendrían un maldito zoológico, es suficiente para toda su vida.

Así pues, el hombre permanece callado mientras esperan en el patio de juegos del orfanato, un enorme edificio de piedra que parece acogedor, tocado por los rayos del sol de la tarde. Los niños corretean a su alrededor, de todos los tamaños, colores y edades. Algunos otros parecen curiosos ante la presencia de los dos extraños, uno de los cuales luce un estrambótico color rosado en su vestimenta, largas uñas y zapatillas altas. Al estar frente a ellos, Antonio se siente un poco abrumado, porque no hay manera de controlar a los pequeños, pero también se siente contagiado de su energía y vitalidad, de esas ganas interminables de jugar y jugar, de saber que hay todo un mundo por delante.

—Oh, así que ya han conocido a varios de nuestros niños —una trabajadora social, vestida toda de color limón aparece ante ellos, tras sortear varios grupos de niños que juegan a ser héroes y de los que Antonio no puede despegar la vista—. Adorables, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, sí —admite Nathan, dando unas palmaditas para demostrar su entusiasmo—. De verdad que lo son.

—Bueno, dado que aquí no podemos hablar pues estaríamos perturbando el área de juegos, pasen por aquí, por favor, tenemos que hablar sobre muchas cosas —del lado derecho hay un estrecho pasillo, cubierto por paneles de vidrio de colores que conducen a una única y solitaria puerta con una aldaba de bronce, todo bastante clásico en opinión de Nathan.

Tras dirigirle una mirada a Antonio para sopesar su reacción, Nathan se apresura a seguir a la mujer hacia su despacho, no sin dejar de saludar a los niños que se cruzan por su camino, casi como si estuviera eligiendo a alguno de antemano.

—Entiendo que ustedes son héroes —dice la mujer, tras pedirles que tomen asiento frente a un escritorio de madera oscura, lleno de papeles y fotografías de niños—. No, no, no me digan sus identidades, creo que el secreto es más divertido. Lo que en realidad quiero saber es cómo decidieron adoptar y por qué. Además, por supuesto, de cuáles son sus planes de crianza debido a que su trabajo es muy demandante.

Por supuesto, Antonio ya se esperaba preguntas similares, preguntas que él mismo se ha planteado en más de una ocasión. Ignora completamente lo que piensa Nathan al respecto, por eso apenas y capta la mirada del otro sobre su rostro, una mirada que habla de confianza, no sólo en él sino también en el futuro. Nathan se siente seguro ahora que tiene a Antonio a su lado y aunque éste no lo sepa, eso lo ha decidido por fin a formar una familia, uno de tantos sueños que siempre creyó inalcanzables por su condición. Por eso, le es fácil explicar su estrategia, los turnos intercalados de ambos que están dispuestos a pedir a su compañía, incluso un posible retiro o un cambio de horarios. No planean ocultarle al bebé lo que son ni de dónde viene, así como tampoco tienen problemas económicos o de algún otro tipo.

—Claro que... —concluye Nathan, tras su largo monólogo que ha durado al menos cuarenta minutos—, preferiríamos a un bebé, pero cualquier niño nos acomoda bien, prometemos ser buenos padres, ¿verdad, Antonio?

Antonio asiente, pues sabe que sólo es una promesa por el momento. Una promesa que tratará de cumplir al máximo si les dan el permiso de paternidad.

.

—¿Otra vez tú aquí? —se queja Kotetsu, cuando encuentra a su amigo una noche, varios meses después, sumergido en lo que parece un profundo estado de ebriedad—. ¿Ahora qué sucede? —mientras pregunta hace una seña para llamar al bartender, que al conocerlo sólo asiente para darle a entender que le traerá lo de siempre.

Antonio no responde durante varios minutos, se siente un tanto mareado y cree que si abre la boca vomitará. La razón, sin embargo, de que esté allí esa noche dista mucho de la primera vez que se encontró a Kotetsu tras sus conflictos con Nathan sobre la adopción. Ahora ha abrazado la idea y ha luchado por ella junto con Nathan, soportando diversos escrutinios de la trabajadora social, encuestas socioeconómicas, una visita a su apartamento, pruebas médicas para medir su nivel de salud, ha hecho todo en resumen y ahora sólo queda esperar, lo que le da más miedo. Pueden decidir no darles el permiso, tras varios meses de esperanza, tras haber visitado y conocido a diversos pequeños, pequeños sonrientes pero un poco tristes en el fondo, en busca de unos padres. ¿Y podría soportar él eso? Por cómo está bebiendo, está seguro que no.

—Hoy nos dicen si tenemos el permiso de paternidad —más bien, ya se lo han dicho a Nathan, pues él desapareció debido a los nervios para terminar en ese bar, nuevamente sumido en alcohol—. No sé qué haré si no me lo dan.

—Seguir intentando, Antonio, esa es la cosa con los niños —lo ha visto luchar tanto y tan comprometido que cree que es imposible que se lo nieguen y así se lo hace saber—. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Y si no es este año es el siguiente y así.

—Lo sé —admite pero aún tiene miedo. Desea que la respuesta sea sí tanto como Antonio, desea poder dar sus conocimientos y tiempo a un pequeño, poder llamarlo hijo, salir a jugar con él o ella, pasar por todas esas alocadas experiencias de la paternidad. Ya no puede imaginar su vida sin ello—. Creo que iré a ver a Nathan —agrega tras un minuto en que ambos están más interesados en sus bebidas que en la conversación—, sea cual sea la respuesta, necesita que esté allí.

—Así se habla, campeón —Kotetsu le da un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro, levantando a la vez su vaso como para brindar por él. Por suerte, el mareo y la sensación de malestar ya se le han pasado y Antonio se encuentra caminando casi con total normalidad, tras haber dejado su paga y su propina correspondientes—. Si te lo han dado, no te olvides de traerlo a jugar con Kaede y los chicos, que seguro querrán verlo.

Antonio hace un gesto con la mano para despedirse, su mente ya desconectada de la conversación. Si no es este año, el siguiente y así, esas palabras resuenan en sus oídos, como una letanía que le llena de una extraña esperanza. Si ha esperado —si ambos han esperado, Nathan y él—, para ser padres, ¿qué tiene de malo intentarlo un año más o los que hagan falta?

Su paso se hace cada vez más seguro conforme se dirige a casa, con su familia, aún si ésta aún se compone sólo de Nathan y él.

.

Las manos de Antonio tiemblan mientras trata de encajar la llave en la cerradura, que pareciera mofarse de él moviéndose de lugar. En realidad, sólo son sus nervios y él lo sabe a la perfección, pero eso no hace que pueda controlarlos. Tras varios intentos y tras respirar hondo dos veces, la llave por fin encaja y se oye el clic de la cerradura, dejándolo por fin entrar.

Sabe que todo va bien porque hay una explosión de ruido y color que lo asalta nada más abrir la puerta completamente, un reproductor de música infantil toca canciones un tanto bobas en un rincón y hay juguetes esparcidos por todos lados, desde carritos hasta muñecas.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta con el cerebro embotado, aunque en realidad ya ha registrado el acontecimiento aún no puede digerirlo del todo, necesita cierto tipo de confirmación.

—Bienvenido —dice Nathan, que aparece de pronto frente a él con los brazos en jarras y fulminándolo con la mirada—. Tuve que recoger a los niños yo solo y ahora resulta que vienes ebrio.

¿Niños? El plural lo desconcierta, pero pronto lo entiende, pues entre la masa de cosas que ha tomado por juguetes, dos pequeñas figuras de no más de cuatro años garabatean en hojas blancas y juegan a cosas extrañas. Un niño y una niña, de rostros tostados y cabello castaño, casi iguales a él.

—¡Lo conseguimos! —exclama emocionado y se apresura a estrechar a Nathan contra su cuerpo, ignorando todo lo demás.

—Cuidado, guapo —lo reprende él, aunque por su tono de voz puede adivinar que está sonriendo—. Los niños están presentes.

Nathan ríe contra su oído, una risa sencilla, simple, pero cargada de felicidad.

—Lo siento —se apresura a decir y ya no sabe si el mareo que siente es por la felicidad o el alcohol, haciendo mella en su cuerpo.

—Está bien —dice Nathan, separándose de él para presentarle a su nueva familia—. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

El hombre asiente, poniéndose rápidamente en cuclillas para abrazar a los niños, todavía sin entender ni importarle por qué no les han dado un bebé más pequeño y sí dos niños que casi parecen sus verdaderos hijos.

—No lo volveré a hacer, lo juro.

No agrega nada más mientras estrecha a los niños bajo la atenta mirada de Nathan, pero en su interior promete una cosa, más bien la jura.

Y lo hace en nombre de su nueva familia, una que al principio no quería tener ni creía merecer, pero que sabe ahora, hará todo por proteger.

**FIN.**


End file.
